Glee Under the Sea
by Rocketship2Mars
Summary: A crack!poem in which four young merpeople come to land to sing, Kurt & Blaine fall in love, & Puck's TRUE name is revealed. Klaine/Puck&OC.


In a fishy way she comes by day

With a tail as blue as the sea.

And a pile of dishes painted with fishes,

As kind as she can be.

She flips and twirls along the waves

And searches for treasure in hidden caves.

She fights a shark

And dances in the dark.

She is now a hero

Much better than Robbie DeNiro.

She's going to go to Vegas,

And party with a dog named Negas.

She met a merman named Mlaime,

They went off, and then he came.

Then on a summer day they got married,

And the way they made merkids varied.

Blaine, Darren, Chris, and Dew:

Those were the names of the kids who were new.

The four kids very much liked Madonna,

A magical singer from LaFonna.

Together they formed the first undersea glee club,

But they only found time to practice in the tub.

They were so great,

They always got quite a high rate.

They knew they needed to sing on land,

So they went to the undersea with Cland.

She granted them their wish,

But if they failed she'd turn them into fried fish.

They went up to land and found themselves in school,

And while there, they felt very uncool.

Then the head cheerleader asked them on a date,

And while there, they began to masturbate.

Dew was afraid;; no one knew she was bi,

But head cheerleader said "that's ok, so am I."

Dew was proud that her secret was out,

But some of her brothers were as sick as a trout.

But Blaine knew he should come out as well,

He couldn't hide in a closet like a bell.

Homesick, Darren and Chris decided to leave,

So they swam back to under the sea.

But Blaine and Dew stayed to follow their dream,

And found New Directions, a singing team.

While there Blaine met a guy named Kurt,

And his head and his heart began to hurt.

Kurt's eyes were beautiful: ocean green-blue,

And it turns out Kurt was also gay too!

Blaine blushed when Kurt came in the room,

Which means Kurt couldn't help but assume.

"I really like you Blaine," Kurt said one day,

"Do you have any more family? I want to meet them, okay?"

Blaine wasn't really sure what to say,

Half of his family had just gone away.

So he said sometime later, "you should know this about me:"

"the rest of my family… lives under the sea."

When Kurt heard the truth, he only loved Blaine even more,

Then in came Santana the whore.

Santana, head cheerleader, was Cland in disguise,

And with an eye roll she looked up to the skies.

Santana didn't want Kurt and Blaine's relationship to work,

So she kidnapped Dew and tied her up with a fork.

"I really do love you, I do Dew, I do,"

"But to split Kurt and Blaine, I've got to kill you."

Dew was confused as to what to do,

So she just opened her mouth and screamed "YOU!"

"I love you Dew! But my job as sea witch is bound as tightly as clay,"

Because baby, I was born this way."

Dew was scared;; the sea witch loved her,

So she sat there and thought of herself and her brother.

So was bi, and Blaine was gay,

They too, had been "born that way"/

So Dew decided to forgive the sea with,

As long as she let her go without a hitch.

The witch felt Dew's compassion,

And then she transformed into a boy named Passion.

"I hate my name;; please, call me Puck."

And with stars in her eyes, Dew realized her luck.

"You've released me of my evil spell,"

"I'm good now, can't you tell?"

It was then Dew knew Puck was who she'd been waiting for,

So they then ran off to the shore.

Then with the rest of their dwindling mermaid magic,

They gave each other fins to keeps things from being tragic.

So together Puck and Dew swam happily away,

And Kurt and Blaine lived down at Lover's Bay.

So listen my child to this story of dreams,

And know that the beginning is more difficult than it seems.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Props if you know where the last two lines are from. I will love you forever if you do.**

**So this started out as a poem for English… but I guess our teacher forgot about it.**

**So when me and Abbie [yea, Abby and Abbie hahaha] were bored in Health, we wrote this.**

**Amazing right? Haha it makes no sense whatsoever…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
